


Just Peaceful

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [14]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Consensual, Cuddling, Feelings, Gay, Gentleness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intercrural Sex, Intimacy, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Peaceful, They both deserve love and happiness, Touching, Warm, closeness, flustered!Sean, gentle dominant!Finn, soft finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: That night, they get even closer, than just a kiss between them 💙 They get a bit intimate, while they're alone together ♡
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412557
Kudos: 8





	Just Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> 'Long nights, daydreams. Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you. I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like. Blue eyes, black jeans. Lighters and candy, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you..' ♡ ⚣ 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> '..as long as you notice. I'm hoping that you'll keep your heart open. I'll keep mine open too. So, so, I'll probably take you aside. And tell you what's on my mind. But you, you'll just keep it inside. Probably tell me that you're alright.' 'If I run away, I'll never know. Something is off, I can't explain. You know what I mean, don't you? Something I saw, or something I did that made me like this. Could you help me?'
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> I haven't wrote 'mutual masturbation' & 'Intercrural sex' before, so I decided to try it 💙 I also thought that this kinda fits them, for some reason [xD] 💜♥️

That late evening was a bit dark and cold out, more than usual. Although they didn't seem to mind this.

Both of these guys love that cold feeling on their warm skin. For some reason. It was because it's a nice feeling, peaceful. Just like silence. Especially between them again. 

They are alone together now, just like last time. Both of them are staring at each other, for a bit longer, staying close to one another. 

Finn had found someone to love, in this life that other male was his everything, he would always show Sean his love for him. That he really has feelings for him, that it wasn't just flirting. He would let him know, no matter what, that he will stay with him. To the end. 

He pushed him against a tree, after that thought. It was that tree by his tent. He leaned in, even closer to him. He kissed Sean, passionately and lovingly. 

Sean made a low noise, in between that kiss. When he felt Finn's smooth lips against his own. His chest was rising and falling as he's breathing, during it all. Though he stayed there, with him and in this kiss. 

Finn was touching Sean, even holding him. He kept him close as he was being affectionate, also loving towards him. 

He pulled apart from it, eventually, before that kiss got heated between them. So he decided that they should leave from there, to head somewhere else. 

But they hadn't gone far. Just getting in his tent. For some alone time. Some privacy together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After it was zipped closed and they're in that tent, both guys were staring again now. Until they are lying down, with each other, next to one another. 

Sean was thinking for a bit, deep in these thoughts in his faded mind as it wandered, he was wondering what Finn is gonna do. He blushed at his own thoughts. 

Finn smiled warmly. Like he was reading Sean's mind or something like that. Instead of doing what Sean may have thought, he does something else. 

He reached over and out to him. He unzipped and undid this other male's jeans, then he was pulling out Sean's shaft. He noticed that it was already hardening, from his touch. 

Sean looked away. He gazed over at something other than him. Not staring at Finn anymore. He heard Finn's breathing and heartbeat. He listened to it, calming himself down. 

Finn didn't mind that, it seemed like. He had a slight smile. He gets even closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Sean, although in a gentle way, a warm touch and comforting embrace. He was leaning against this other male, but just slightly. 

He even pulled out his own shaft. Then he grabbed that other male's erection as he wrapped his hand around it. He stroked it, carefully. He rubbed it on the underside too. 

Sean let out a moan as he bucked his hips to this feeling, that made him blush darkly, yet he didn't push him away at all. 

He was reaching out, slowly and shyly, grabbing Finn's shaft. He rubbed it, in a way that wasn't experienced. 

Finn still moaned at that, loving Sean's touch just as much as his warmth. He kept his grip on Sean's shaft. 

Sean bit his lower lip as he did the same thing. He puts his face in Finn's neck too. 

"Does that feel good~?" Finn asked him. 

Sean nodded at this. A bit shyly, again now. 

Finn just kissed him, on those soft lips, with a smile in between. 

He does that during it all, being intimate with that other male. 

They kept touching those hard shafts. They're stroking each other, slowly getting there, to their climax. Unable to not stay quiet or silent, letting out moans. They even leaned against one another, cuddling in a way. 

Finn turned them around, so that Sean was lying on his back and he was on top of him now. He leaned down and over Sean, kissing him again. 

He deepened it. Slowly even. He was putting his tongue in Sean's mouth. He tasted him, loving that sweetness. It was such a sweet taste. He even started grinding against him, rubbing on it for some friction. 

His shaft was against Sean's, his erection being slightly bigger than that other male's. Their shafts rubbed together. 

Sean noticed that, blushing at this (and he even almost covered his own mouth with a hand), but his body was also feeling so hot. It was very warm, more than ever before. 

He was arching his body as he gripped onto a blanket that was under him. He moaned softly yet enough for Finn to hear him. 

It's all too much, but not enough too, in a way. He can't take it anymore. It seemed like. 

Finn was noticing it, although he was slightly out of it in pleasure as well. He grinded against Sean, for a bit more, awhile longer. He also kept that kiss going. Then, after he pulled away from it, he was kissing his lover's neck. His warm breath on Sean's neck. He was letting out moans of his own as he grips onto Sean's thighs. 

Sean arched his back as he moans a bit loudly, already close, about to let it all out. 

Finn felt the same way. He eyed him, staring down at Sean. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After awhile (it seemed like), eventually, Finn does something else. He just wanted to try a different thing. 

Finn lifted Sean upwards, into his arms as they're wrapped around Sean's body. He was holding him close now. Just like earlier. 

Sean was loving that closeness and this warmth, secretly. He was also wrapping his own arms around Finn, although not too tightly. He holds onto him. He was letting himself be held as well. He puts his head on Finn's shoulder too. While he was still blushing. 

Finn smiled softly, again, at that. He kept him there and even closer than ever before. In his arms. 

"..you're so good looking, just like this." He was being honest, saying what he thought about that other male. 

Sean had a blush, darker than ever. He was thinking that Finn was also very attractive, to him anyway. Although he won't say it out loud. But he does admit this to himself.

Finn lays him down. He pinned Sean down and under him. He started taking off his own clothes, throwing it all away from there. Until he was naked. 

He also stripped him as he removed each and every piece of clothing from Sean, starting with that hoodie, putting it with everything else. He lets Sean still have on boxers though. 

Sean was lying down on his back, with Finn on top of him again and fully bare now. It made him feel embarrassed as his face heated up, burned darkly, madly at that. He tries not to stare at this other male. 

Finn didn't seem to mind. He had a smile. He leaned down, over him. He said something to him. "..no need to be shy, sweetheart. I don't bite." 

Sean blushed a bit more, already flustered, feeling this way. Although he wasn't uncomfortable, he felt alright and okay with him. With Finn. He stayed there, close to that other male. That brown haired male. 

"I-I know, I just.." 

Finn has another smile as he puts his hand in Sean's, while they entangled their fingers together. He didn't say anything else. He was just showing Sean his love for him. 

Now he was leaning in, kissing him. In a gentle way. He felt how soft Sean's lips were. It was a nice feeling. He wanted to feel more of that. He was wanting to hear all those noises, breaths, and even moans from Sean. He wants to be inside him already. But he waited, taking his time with Sean. 

Sean hummed softly, resisting the urge to shut his eyes. He also resisted the temptation to hold onto him. Or be close to Finn, even more. Even if that's what he really wants. He was sorta acting shy to say so. Just slightly though. 

Finn just smiled at this. He was staying there, very close to that black haired guy. He was putting his fingers through Sean's hair, in those dark locks, feeling it. With such gentleness. He kissed him, for a bit longer. Slowly, even gently. He was still staring at him, quietly, into Sean's eyes. 

Sean felt loved by him. Especially because of that loving gaze, this stare on him. That was filled with a gentle warmth. It was comforting, honestly. 

He also stared at him, silently yet deeply. Into Finn's eyes, those blue hues that he loves. He could stare into these blue eyes all day, just to get lost in them. It's such a lovely shading. It was shaded just as bright as moonlight. 

They're loving that intimacy, this caused both guys to feel warmer than ever. They stayed there, a nice silence between them, there's just their breathing that was breaking this quietness. While they were taking in each other's warmth and sweet scents. 

Finn pulled apart from that kiss. He had kissed Sean's neck, almost leaving a slight mark on the skin there.

He started kissing down Sean's body, in a gentle way again now. On Sean's collarbones, chest, stomach, and legs. He even kissed those inner thighs. He marked him, nearly anyway, on this skin that was darker than his own body. 

After that, he was pulling down Sean's boxers, throwing them down and away from them. 

Sean was breathless, letting out some hums from each kiss on his body. His blush darkened. He breathed calmly, in a quiet tone of voice. 

That was until what happened next, with Finn removing his last piece of clothing, his black boxers. 

Sean watched as they're put down with the rest of those clothes. He was breathing heavy, a bit more. He tried to stay relaxed, but it was hard. 

His eyes had a look in them. He was nervous and unsure about this, although he wasn't afraid, trusting that other male. 

Finn noticed that from Sean's expression, in those eyes of this younger guy's. He gave him another kiss, warm and gentle. Just to keep Sean calm, get him to feel better. He was staying close to him, then he reassured Sean. In his own way. 

"Relax, sweetie.." He whispered softly again, near Sean's ear. 

Sean nodded at that, feeling better already. With Finn's words, it made him feel comfort. Strangely but nicely enough, slowly he started calming down. 

Finn turned him around, when Sean had calmed down enough. He puts him in a comfortable position. 

He was kissing down Sean's back, on that spine, of this other male's body. It was a loving, genuine affection towards him. He even touched him, also gently again. He felt that softness of skin on his own lips now, taking in Sean's natural scent too, a bit of something else mixed in as well. 

Sean felt comforted by that. It was familiar. Warm, gentle and filled with love. His heart was beating calmer than ever. Just being with him, like always, a usual comfort from Finn. 

He felt alright with Finn, that everything was okay. Although, for some reason, his body still trembled. Not out of being afraid. Because he wasn't. It was another reason. That he couldn't explain or understand. It's strange.

Finn had noticed, he felt that Sean was shaking. He knew why, or at least had a feeling of what was wrong with him, so he tried something else with Sean. To get him to feel okay, really comfortable and relaxed, to be alright with him. 

He leans down, against him, on Sean's body. So very close to Sean as there was no space left in between them. 

Sean felt that, letting out a breath. He was still lying down on his stomach, being on his knees too, just slightly. He stays where he was, in that position. 

Finn decided to try to do it in a different way than he usually does, just for Sean, since he noticed that this other male was unsure about it. So they were gonna have sex that way, for now anyway. They would probably have sex the other way, all the way and full on sexual intercourse, some other time. 

He is normally like this anyway. He's very gentle, affectionate, even loving during sex. To his lover. Although, he is especially like that (probably more than ever before) with Sean. 

Then, after that thought, he snapped out of it. He was pushing in, but not inside Sean. Just in between Sean's thighs, is where he pushed his shaft. 

Finn was kissing that other male's back again, giving affection to his lover. Not leaving marks though. 

Sean breathed silently, calmly. His heart was beating a bit more as he blushed a bit, when he felt that, but he still feels comfortable with him. With Finn's warm body over him. 

Finn smiled softly, warmly. He stayed there, close to Sean. He rocked against him, 'thrusting' in and out, with his erection still in between those thighs. 

Sean loved that warmth and closeness, especially from his lover (he blushed at thinking of this other male like that, but it also made him feel a bit of happiness). 

Although his body was shaking again, from that feeling of this shaft pushing against his own erection. Because it was different than anything else he's felt before. 

He felt strange, mixed in with that slight pleasure from it all. He felt every thrust that Finn did. He breathed heavily, shaky as well. 

"I-It feels kinda.. strange.." he said to him, after he shivered silently. He was breathing a bit quietly too. His blush darkened again, ever so slightly. 

"I know, it's okay..just relax.." Finn was whispering sweet nothings to him now, even softly, into Sean's ear. While he leaned against him. 

Finn kept at it, still thrusting. In and out, with a medium pace, an even rhythm. His thrusts stayed just the same way. Just as deep and slow as actual sex would be. He made love to him, in that way. 

Sean was still shaking. His body was trembling, at this feeling, again now. At that pleasurable feeling. 

He almost felt sensitive to the touch, vulnerable. But he felt safe while being with him. When he's around Finn, that's how he felt. 

They both feel that sensation and pleasured bliss, this different feeling. It was strange yet nice, all mixed in. Their breaths and moans were mixing together as those noises that they made surrounded them, breaking the silence. 

Now it was just peaceful, while they're getting intimate, such silence as their breathing mixed. Ever so slightly, a bit of quietness. While they made love. Just like this. 

Their warm bodies are against each other, during all of this, that way of making love. It was almost passionate. 

Finn leaned over, down against Sean even further, almost laying on him. He puts his hand on Sean's, entangling their fingers together, as much as he could. Staying close and intimate with him. 

He gripped onto Sean's thighs, although not too tightly, gently in fact. He thrusted a bit more, feeling that he was about to reach his climax already. 

"..Sean~" Now he moaned. 

Sean was feeling the same way again. His mind was fading, from that pleasuring sensation, as he closed his eyes now. 

"Finn~" He was almost arching himself, once more. "-ah..~" He made another low noise, keeping his eyes shut. He was gripping onto that blanket, once again, tightly. 

"I love you.." Finn whispered to him, honestly, truthfully. A peaceful feeling deep within him. 

Sean heard that as his heart was beating a bit more. He kept his eyes closed, staying there with him, feeling loved again now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, after they had made love, they rested now. After that, they're cuddling again. 

Both guys stayed there, so very close together. While they are taking in each other's warmth.

It was a feeling that they loved. There was a nice silence between them. Now it was peaceful. 

They are nuzzled against one another, warmly and comfortably. They kissed each other, lovingly. They cuddled for awhile, until they had fallen asleep. Peacefully even as they listened to their own calm, quiet breathing and silent heartbeats. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that ending seemed rushed xD Although I hope that you all enjoyed it anyway 💙 Thanks for reading this 💜


End file.
